1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method of a terminal device in an air conditioning control system that controls an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been disclosed air conditioners which present a user with information relating to change of in-room environment in conjunction with the air conditioner running, as criteria for the user to judge the state of control, to consequently create an in-room environment according to user demands. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-085042 discloses an air conditioner which generates estimated time information regarding the amount of time for the room environment to reach a set room environment according to setting conditions of the air conditioner. The generated estimated time information is then displayed on a display unit to be presented to the user. However, there has been recognized a need for further improvement over the above-described related art.